(Put on Your) War Paint
by palomasnapples
Summary: Sometimes Kendall wants to cry because he can't believe how in love he is. RPS, Kames. Based on their weekend at Coachella.


**A/N:** Hello! This is fic based off of Coachella. It probably has a lot of errors in it, and I apologize for that. Thank Bridget for the prompt.

* * *

Coachella was honestly an experience that Kendall never wanted to forget, and the fact that he could experience it with his closest friends this year was amazing. It was all he could think about for weeks, and it had finally arrived.

Most of the day had already been a blur, his mind shaken up by alcohol and weed and all the music he had soaked in already. He felt connected to this festival like nothing else before; the sweat dripped down his skin, shirt clinging to his chest, his necklaces clanking in the heat. He could still taste the shot he took minutes ago, tongue pressed against the top of his mouth, in need of water but not wanting to forget the taste at the back of his throat just yet. He could feel the music thrum through his bones, making his hands jitter, stealing his breath away. The smile he was wearing hurt his face, his dimples nearly permanent now.

Kendall takes a deep breath as he walks. He has no idea where the rest of the guys are; they had finally taken a break from being attached at the hip all morning, and he doesn't remember much but he knows Logan and Dustin went off to see some band Kendall had no interest in seeing, and who the hell knows where Kevin could have gone.

James, though. James is an issue. He had never been to Coachella before, and as far as Kendall knows this was probably his first music festival ever. Which was depressing in itself, since Kendall had been attending Warped tour and Bamboozle since he could remember, but anyway. James had no idea what he was doing. He liked listening to the music and dancing and drinking, obviously, but he didn't feel the same connection that Kendall and the rest of the guys felt, which was just weird.

Kendall liked Coachella because he could be a free bird and do whatever the fuck he wanted. He could wear a god damn poncho if he really wanted to and then blame it on his fashion sense. It wouldn't be the weirdest fashion statement of the day, that's for sure. But James worried him, because Kendall wanted him to have as much fun as possible and feel really good in this new environment.

"Kendall, wait up!"

Kendall stops walking, turning around and squinting in the sun to see James jogging towards him through the herds of people. And. Well.

He's shirtless.

James is wearing nothing but jeans (who wears jeans to an outdoor festival?) with his lucky bandana wrapped around his thick bicep. He holds onto his stupid looking hat as he makes his way through, and Kendall swallows hard, suddenly feeling a bit woozy.

"Where'd your shirt go?" He asks once James is in hearing distance, pulling at his own shirt where it seems to be attached to his skin.

James cracks a smile, slowing down and starting to walk next to Kendall. "I took it off, have no idea where it went."

It baffles Kendall that James is not even a little out of breath, though he can see sweat lining his forehead. But he lets out a laugh, unashamedly staring at his boyfriend's neck and chest. "Well, I'm not complaining."

James' smirk goes from smug to sweet within seconds, but he doesn't comment just yet. Instead he asks, "Where ya headed?"

Kendall shrugs, moving a bit closer to him. Their fingers brush together and Kendall takes in a sharp breath, trying to calm down the zap that seems to go through him at the small touch. It still happens to this day and he bites his lip when James hooks their middle fingers together for a few seconds. He can see James' red cheeks from the corner of his eye, can feel the heat radiating from his arm alone and Kendall closes his eyes because he can't look at him now or he'll lose his careful control and just end up throwing James down on this very spot in front of all these people.

God.

Kendall takes a deep breath and finally answers with, "I'm headed to the tent." He looks over at James and bites his lip because James has clearly been watching him this entire time, but the look in his eyes isn't teasing, it's just normal James. Except he's sweaty, and their hands are touching in public, and now he's biting his lip too, eyes locked on Kendall's mouth.

"What about you?"

James traps one of Kendall's fingers in between his knuckles and releases it again. Their eyes are locked when he says, "I'm going where ever you are."

It's almost a stupid response, borderline gross and cheesy, but something inside Kendall stirs and he almost groans out loud. The crowd of people around them don't give a shit, except for the few who are staring at James' chest, and Kendall doesn't blame them. He takes James' hand in his because he can't take it anymore, and James squeezes back without a thought.

"Okay," he replies easily and he smiles at James, feeling like his chest might burst with happiness right then and there. It felt beautiful to be able to touch James like this in public, in this sweet and innocent way that is so sacred to them.

James smiles at him like he's the sun and they continue walking, the crowd of people diminishing and their fingers still locked together, swaying between them.

They arrive at the tents where there are hundreds of them spread out. When Kendall found out that they could camp out beneath the stars during this festival, he had nearly burst into tears from excitement. He felt giddy like a little kid and he was so happy that James loved the idea and thought Kendall was adorable for having it.

Now that they were away from most people, though not alone, he felt safer. He stared at James and ran fingers up his arm, smiling when James shivered even under the hot sun.

He stares at James, at his broad chest and tight stomach, eyes trailing down to his slim waist and thick hips, jeans tight around his thighs. Kendall honestly doesn't know what James sees in him, but when their eyes lock he can tell that James had been doing the same thing to him and he flushes, convinces himself that it's the alcohol making him more sensitive. James smiles, stepping closer and tugging on Kendall's shirt until they can breathe each other in, so close but still too far.

Kendall takes in a shaky breath, knowing they're way too close right now, there are people around them that they don't know and can't trust, but he can't help it. His hands are shaking at his sides. He licks his lips and watches as James follows the movement.

Then Kendall smiles, because he has an idea. And his ideas are pretty damn great.

"Hold on, let me get something," he says and then slips away, leaving a confused James behind. Kendall smiles as he crawls into their tent, rummaging through his bag. He's suddenly so glad that they have a tent to themselves, because there isn't much space but it's perfect for two people, their array of blankets and bags just fitting. He slips his shirt and necklaces off because that was the whole reason why he wanted to visit the tent, and he decides to not put on a different one just yet.

He leaves the tent holding a small red bottle and James raises an eyebrow, clearly confused because Kendall is suddenly shirtless. Kendall smiles once they're face to face and says, "I got this the other day, and I really wanted to use it, but," and he smirks now, popping the cap open, "I'd rather use it on you."

James still looks confused but he's smiling now, and that's a great sign. He's not one to put down a challenge, after all.

"Alright, what is it?"

Kendall squeezes the bottle and bites his lip in excitement when the liquid begins to ooze out. He gets it on his finger and then without a thought, he runs it down the center of James' chest.

The paint is cold against his hot skin and James nearly hisses, flinching. Kendall giggles, in a manly way of course, and continues his handy work.

"Your chest looked really plain," Kendall explains, eyes locked on James' skin as he runs a finger across his collar bone. He bites his lip, marking James' chest with the bright red paint, reveling in how good it looks and how warm his skin is.

Kendall looks up after a few seconds because James is being really quiet and that isn't normal. And the way James is watching him should be some form of illegal, because Kendall's legs immediately turn to jelly. James' mouth is open, bright eyes locked on Kendall's face and lips. He's breathing harder now, a line of sweat running down the side of his face. He is so fucking beautiful.

"Jesus," Kendall murmurs, nearly dropping the bottle in his haste and then James is on him, hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Kendall feels like he's on fire and he gasps when James leans in and kisses him, taking his god damn breath away.

"James," Kendall says against him, trying to be firm about this but his voice is soft, weak like his legs. He would probably fall if James let him go.

James bites Kendall's lip and tugs. Then he says, voice rough and hot like the sun above them, "Keep going," and Kendall has no fucking idea how to use his hands anymore, his only free one clinging to James' side, spreading paint there by accident.

"Okay, yeah," he replies, breathless and way too fucking hot now. He tries to push away all of his dirty thoughts because this is not the time or place but it's so difficult when he's pressing a red hand print on James' chest, running it down his left pec and marking his stomach. He can hear James' harsh breathing and he bites his lip so he doesn't whimper.

Kendall looks up at James as he runs a wet hand down his stomach, getting all the ridges and creases dark with the paint, his mouth gaping at how close James is to him, how James is devouring him with his gaze. Jesus, they're in _public_.

But Kendall can't stop, grabbing James' shoulder and leaving his finger prints there, like he does so frequently when James lifts him up by his thighs. Fuck, he wants to mark him all over.

Kendall lets out a surprised gasp when James touches his neck, hand wet with the paint. It's nearly a battle now, who can keep control and who will lose it? Is it worth it?

"Yes," Kendall whispers, answering his own question when James' big hands spread on his stomach, feeling his man breathe against his neck.

His man. His fucking _man_.

"You're so sensitive," James comments and Kendall knows not to be offended, knows that James is talking about his skin and how with just one touch he's fucking gone, babbling away. Kendall is shocked he's even remotely composed right now.

It feels like sex. James is all around him, the paint marking where he's been and where he will be again soon, and he can't help it, he leans forward and licks at James' neck, taking in the soft moan James presses into his ear.

James tastes like sweat, so bitter, and smells like it too, and Kendall has never been this turned on in his life. He doesn't know what they're even doing anymore, there could be cameras all around but he doubts it and he can barely give a fuck right now.

"Fuck," James says suddenly and he moves so he can look at Kendall. His lips are red with the paint, forgetting that Kendall's neck was marked. "Is this shit toxic?" he asks, about to spit it out and Kendall laughs, throwing his head back as he clings to James' waist.

"Mm, no," he replies, kissing James' red lips sweetly. "It's edible."

Then he realizes that he probably shouldn't have told him that, because then James just stares at him, speechless. And it's never a good sign when James doesn't know what to say.

"What?" Kendall asks, licking his lips to get rid of the paint as best he can. It tastes weird but definitely not gross and he suddenly understands why James is quiet.

James' eyes look wild, like he doesn't even know where to start or what to say.

He presses his lips to Kendall's ear, pulling him even closer and Kendall can feel his chest, the paint pressing them together, can feel the heat coming from James' jeans. He nearly wants to cry, he wants him so badly.

"You mean we can just get into our little tent and I get to clean you up with my mouth?"

Kendall feels like a bomb went off in his head and he can't fucking see straight. His legs wobble and then he isn't aware of anything anymore, just knows that within seconds the hat is off and his hands are in James' hair and they're kissing, so hard he can't feel his lips and he completely forgets where he is. He's whimpering with no shame, quietly for now and James squeezes his waist, grabs at his ass and thighs just to tug him close.

"C'mon," Kendall manages to whisper, tugging at James' hand, because he knows they're being gross now and there are still some people at their tents. It's freeing to be able to kiss his boyfriend (his man) in public, and he wants to scream with joy, but there are limits and Kendall firmly believes in being classy.

But there's no such thing as being classy when he's being pulled into a messy tent and being pressed down on blankets, James' lips nearly bruising his. He whines when James pries away to zip the tent closed and it's so fucking hot, the fabric under him clinging to his sweaty back.

He finally gets a chance to relax and breathe, and then James is back, looming over him with a lazy grin.

"Hi."

Kendall smiles and laughs softly, running a hand through James' sweaty hair. He has paint all over his chest and some on his cheek, and Kendall fucking adores him.

"Hi."

James leans down and they can barely kiss through their smiles, but they manage. Kendall gets lost in it, pulling James closer by his hair. He breathes against his mouth, sucking on James' lips and he rolls his hips up, moaning softly when he finally gets some friction.

James sighs against him, grabbing at Kendall's thigh and squeezing, wrapping it around his waist so he can rock down, so close but not close enough. Kendall starts to undo the buttons of his own shorts with shaky hands and James pushes his hands away, doing it himself and tugging them down Kendall's legs.

James stares down at his body when he's done, palming at Kendall's cock through his briefs and Kendall throws his head back, breathing hard.

"James," he says softly, rolling his hips up again and James kisses at his stomach, licking through the paint. Kendall is already whimpering, tugging at James' hair with one hand as James licks his chest clean, sucking at his skin until Kendall grunts.

"James, fuck me, come on," Kendall begs and James leans up to kiss him, lips red and messy. Kendall's chest is wet now and he shivers, sitting up to help James take off his too tight jeans. "You want me to fuck you, huh?" James asks, sucking at Kendall's neck and biting down when Kendall groans, his pants finally off.

"Yeah, please," Kendall breathes, clinging to his back as James continues his languid, open mouthed kisses. "Fuck me, please," he begs softly, eyes closed as he scratches at the back of James' neck.

James makes a soft noise, mouth popping off of Kendall's neck to bite at his jaw. "Already begging, baby?" James says with a smirk and Kendall smacks his shoulder, leaning over to his bag for the lube and another bottle of paint. Thank fuck he brought another one.

"If you don't fuck me, I'll do it myself," Kendall says when he's on his back again, staring up at James. His smirk is teasing and confident as he tugs down his briefs and James just watches, taking the lube from him.

"So if I just left, you would be okay with that?" James wonders out loud, getting his fingers wet and Kendall licks his lips, rolling his hips up languidly because he knows James is watching. James nearly drools.

"I think I could manage," Kendall replies, fisting his cock and rocking into his own hand, eyelids getting heavy with the pleasure. James just groans and spreads Kendall's legs, slapping his thigh gently and Kendall gasps lightly.

"Rude," Kendall smirks, knowing he's finally getting what he wants and James wastes no time, playing with Kendall's puckered hole.

Kendall leans his head back, chest moving quickly as James teases him, just running the tip of his finger over and over his entrance in small circles.

Kendall whines softly, wrapping his legs around James, hoping that would work in his favor but if anything it just slows James down.

James smirks. "What?"

"James -"

"Can you repeat that, baby?"

Kendall huffs, bucking his hips down and nearly slamming his head on the ground in the process. "James, fuck, just."

James raises an eyebrow, sliding the tip of his finger inside him, barely reaching the first knuckle. Kendall gasps, his nerves going crazy.

"Hmm?"

Kendall wants to fucking scream.

"James, fucking - fuck, please, just do it, I want -," Kendall finally blurts out, tugging at the blanket under him in frustration. Before James can be even more condescending he rolls his hips up again and says, "Please, baby, please - fill me up. I need it so bad."

James groans and finally slides his finger in, curling as soon as Kendall relaxes around him. Kendall feels like his body is an electric current, everywhere that James touches makes his back buck off the ground, his toes curling.

He lets out a breathless moan when James curls the second one inside him and asks, "Good?"

Kendall bites his lip, nodding. "Yeah, yeah. More."

James smirks down at him, squeezing his hip. Kendall adds in a soft "Please?" and closes his eyes, mouth falling open when James starts to fuck him with his fingers, stretching him with every stroke. Kendall thinks he might faint, he's nearly overheating and James isn't even inside him yet. His chest heaves and he presses his feet on the ground so he can grind back on James' fingers, gasping into the blanket next to his head.

"Mm, baby," James whispers, running his free hand over Kendall's stomach. "So gorgeous, I can't take it."

Kendall mewls, sucking on his bottom lip and he says without thought, "You can take me. Take me."

James just grunts, stopping his fingers. He stares at Kendall's chest as it moves rapidly with every breath he takes. The sweaty hair matted to his forehead, his bright red lips so wet from his gorgeous mouth. He's so lean and panting and hot beneath him and James nearly forgets his own name.

Kendall whines because he wants more and James leans down to kiss him, swallowing his little whimpers. The sweat is sticky between them and James fucking loves it, he can't remember the last time they were this spontaneous and risky. They have so much to lose and so much at risk, yet here they are. In a tent at a very public festival, about to fuck until they can't see straight.

Kendall bites at James' lip and it's a soft gesture, something sweet that he likes to do sometimes just to see his teeth marks on James' lips. It's weird but James loves it, loves feeling the creases with his tongue.

"I love you," he murmurs, pulling his fingers out and taking in Kendall's shaky breath at the confession. Their noses touch and James feels like his stomach might burst, or something equally as manly will happen. Yeah.

"I love you more," Kendall replies and he's smiling now, his cheeks a sweet, bright red that has nothing to do with the heat.

James kisses him again. "Love you most."

Sometimes Kendall wants to cry because he can't believe how in love he is.

Then James is pulling away, finally slipping on the condom and Kendall snaps open the bottle of paint, just because he can. James hisses when he finally palms at his own cock, getting himself wet with lube and Kendall spreads his thighs, skin tingling in anticipation.

James presses a hand on Kendall's stomach and they lock eyes as he presses the head in, slow and thick and wet and Kendall leans his head back, swallowing. James fights the urge to suck on adams apple.

Kendall whimpers as James slides in, too slow for his liking but very necessary. He has no patience for anything and if it wasn't for James being wonderful, he would get hurt really often.

"Okay?" James asks, his voice soft and all traces of jokes gone. He gets some of the paint on his finger and runs it down Kendall's lower stomach, down his happy trail, just because.

Kendall shivers, hips bucking subconsciously, making James slide in deeper and he gasps. "Yeah, just," he tries to say, moving his hips again, "Fill me up, c'mon."

James is only human. He bites his lip and bottoms out, mouth falling open at the feeling and Kendall moans, head thrown back.

"God, yes," he sighs, legs wrapping around James' waist immediately and bringing him impossibly closer, their hips touching and Kendall is panting now, whimpering as he begs, "Please, babe, fuck me, _ah_."

And James slides out, coming right back in while Kendall's back is arched off the ground, his mouth open. James licks his lips, breathing hard as he fucks into him, holding his hips tight enough to hurt but Kendall can't even feel it because he feels everything at once.

Maybe it's alcohol or the festival or this connection he has with James. But Kendall feels like there's a bright light inside his chest, ready to burst out of him at any moment. He's gasping, his hands wet with the paint all over again and he drags his fingers down James' back, digging his nails in and making James fuck him harder.

He feels like he's floating, the sweat clinging to him all over, James sticky against his chest, red handprints mixed with sweat and heat and love and sex. He can barely breathe.

"Fuck," Kendall gasps, back arching and James takes his hands, pins them above his head to fuck him harder, putting his whole weight into him and Kendall wants to fucking cry.

"No, no," he whimpers, trying to tug them free and James groans, bruising his pretty, skinny wrists. His hands are blood red and James wants to lick them clean.

"What, angel, what?" James asks, rocking into him nice and slow, taking his time now that he has the control back, and Kendall is shaking underneath him like he can't be contained, like he's going to burst. It's a gorgeous sight, Kendall's green eyes so wet, his gasping mouth gaping up at him. James kisses him, their lips just running together as they breathe and Kendall is nearly weeping at this point.

Nothing is enough, it isn't, and Kendall thinks he might cry.

"James, please, I can't -"

"Yes you can, c'mon, tell me," James says, feeling like his brain is short circuiting as he rocks their hips together, so deep inside Kendall and so close he wants to yell. But he wants to see Kendall lose control.

Kendall's vision becomes blurry and he chokes out a sob. "Let me touch you," he begs, trying to let himself go, "Let me feel you, wanna feel you all over."

James is nearly heaving now and he starts to fuck him again gently, because he can't stop himself. Kendall nearly loses it right then and there, James' cock prodding at his sweet spot.

"James," he whines, feeling like he's going to burst. "Please, plea -"

And then James is letting his hands go and he's fucking him, fucking him into the ground, until Kendall is nearly yelling, until they can't see straight. Around them is a rush of sound, roaring, so fast and hot and so loud but not loud enough and Kendall cries out, squeezing at James' sides and chest and back. All he sees is red, the paint drizzling over them where the bottle fell over and he doesn't care, can't even pretend to care about anything but James' eyes locked on his, their breaths intermingled.

"Kendall, fuck, _babe_," James keeps saying, sliding in and out fast and smooth, his thrusts getting harder with each passing moment and Kendall's body is being pushed against the ground with the force. Kendall is gasping, hands grabbing everywhere he can reach, tugging at James' hair, his neck, his gorgeous shoulders. All his.

"Mine," Kendall says out loud, getting fucked until he can't see but he can't close his eyes. "All fucking mine."

"Yeah," James replies, so close he can't breathe right. "I'm all yours, angel, and you're all mine."

"James," Kendall rasps out, his cock leaking between their stomachs, so thick with it, so good, "_James_."

"C'mon," James pants, fucking into him like his life depends on it and right now, it does. "Come on, come for me, let me see you, let me feel it."

Kendall's back is not on the ground anymore and he swears he can see lights behind his eyelids when he blinks, the sweat running down his nose and neck.

"Let go, you're gonna feel so good," James gasps, "You're so close, baby boy."

A yell rips out of Kendall's throat, like a fucking earthquake took over his body and he's coming, he's coming so hard he can't see straight, his chest heaving as he gasps and moans. Kendall cries out James' name like his life depends on it, clinging to his shoulders until he doesn't know what's paint or what's blood or who he is. He's trembling, cock spurting over his stomach and mixing with the paint and he dry sobs, his hips not stopping for a second, getting fucked as the feeling intensifies.

James comes deep inside him, moaning against his lips, loud and desperate like Kendall has never heard before and he continues to rock into him until Kendall has tears in his eyes, it feels so fucking good.

Kendall never wants him to stop, and he says so. "Please, please don't stop."

And James smirks, breathless, scratching down Kendall's sides gently, slowing his thrusts because he knows he has to and he knows Kendall needs it.

They have thin layers of sweat and paint on their skin, so sticky and wet and sweet and Kendall breathes hard against James' neck, tasting him and everything he has to give, and James lets him, letting him take all he wants and more.

_x_

Kendall feels like the world is at his fingertips.

It's night time and he's drunk. There are so many people around him that he doesn't know but he loves them, he loves all of them and everyone and everything. They're singing, screaming at the top of their lungs with arms in the air and Kendall looks over at James' big, stupid, lazy grin and he thinks he might burst.

His eyes fill to the brim with tears and he closes them, raising his arms in the air, taking in the music around him. James wraps his arms around Kendall's waist, smiling into his neck, and Kendall knows that he's home.

* * *

**A/N:** please review, it really inspires me to write more.


End file.
